Pocky
by mewrouren
Summary: Kou finally visits Futaba's house for the first time. A fluffy one-shot. Short but very cute!


I opened the door, as if I was starting a new chapter. We had been through so much to get this far; now we could finally be together. Carefree. Sure we would have our ups and downs, but I knew, I knew that I could never love anyone else in the same way.

The door slid open revealing his mischievous yet handsome face. This was the first time that Kou was visiting my house. Eventhough I loved him, and I knew he loved me, a swarm of nervous butterflies darted and dipped in my stomach. I watched him intently as he made his way into my hallway. Luckily, my parents were not home, they would have gotten in the way if they had been here.

Kou took his shoes off and walked over to the side table where something caught his eye. A wide grin spread across his face, as he grabbed a picture of me when I was a baby, my face smeared with food. Why did my mum have to put it there!?

"Aww… looks like you were already a glutton back then!" Kou sniggered. Meanwhile my cheeks flushed crimson as I grabbed at him trying to reclaim the photo.

"Kou you…baka, give it back!" I whined. Kou was holding the picture above his head so I couldn't reach it. Playfully, I wrestled him to the ground pinning him onto his back.

"Fine you can have it!" He laughed, "In exchange for a kiss."

Grabbing back the photo, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, still holding him to the floor.

"Stingy…" he groaned. Being a lot stronger than me, he flipped me over, instead pinning me down.

We both giggled as Kou put his palm on my face and fitted his lips to mine. A longing warmth spread through my face as we melted together. I loved kissing Kou, everything around us started to disappear like we were the only ones in the world. It was completely different to when Touma used to kiss me, with Kou I felt special and I hoped that he did too.

After he pulled away, we both stood up and I lead him to my room. He looked around for a while before taking a seat on my floor. I quickly went down stairs, to get some drinks and Pocky to snack on.

As I came back into my room he had changed places and was instead sat on my bed, eventhough I trusted him, I still blushed. Placing down the drinks, I sat next to him and he immediately put his arms around me.

"Kou? Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeh, I'm just really happy this worked out and that we can be together now." He replied with sweet sincerity.

I looked into his strong face, his dark eyes looking back at me. He patted his leg, and I took it as a signal to sit on his lap. I sat facing him, my legs crossed around his back. Without me noticing he picked up the Pocky and ripped open the packet.

He could see me eyeing them hungrily, as he pulled one out the packet and started nibbling it. I reached for the packet to grab one, but he stopped me and held my hand by his side.

I licked my lips, I knew what he was planning. I viciously bit into the other end of the Pocky he was eating, a nibbled it until there were only millimetres between us.

My hands reached into his soft black hair, stroking his nape delicately. I felt his arms reach behind me fitting to the curve in my spine, pulling me closer.

We eventually broke into a kiss, the flavour of chocolate, mixed with the natural sweetness created the perfect combination.

The passion transferred from his lips to mine felt magical, the sensation of want and desire tingled through me, causing electric currents to surge through my blood. The kiss began to deepen and I felt myself slipping into Kou's warmth, my body felt like a feather, all the pain and worries of the past were gone.

There are a few things that I have learnt about Kou, the first being that even though he may appear cold on the outside, once he gains your trust, he will open up so that you can feel his warmth. He's a bit like a cat in that respect. The other thing is that he is an amazing kisser.

"Futaba!" he called as our lips parted.

"Yes!"

"I love you." And with that he grabbed more Pocky and we kissed for as long as we wanted, as much as we needed.


End file.
